beelzebubfandomcom_uk-20200214-history
Эн
Prince En (焔, En) (sometimes Lord En) is the child of the Great Demon Lord, and the older brother of Beelzebub. Contents http://beelzebub.wikia.com/wiki/En# hide#Appearance #Personality #Plot #Powers & Abilities #Trivia AppearanceПравить En has light green hair (a trait shown shared with his younger brother, Beelzebub) that is messy, with slit, feline eyes, and black eyebrows. His attire consists of Chinese style shirt, with knee high boots, and black pants. He sports a black shoulder guard with a long black cloth under it. PersonalityПравить http://static3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120629084020/beelzebub/images/f/fa/Lord_en_loves_games.pnghe really love gameEn usually has a personality like his younger brother, he has a short temper, and cries whenever he faces trouble that he could not handle. Like his father, En loves and enjoys video games but he is only familiar with the old one like the Super Famicom and is surprised by the graphics of Furuichi's PlayStation 2. En usually acts very self-righteous, and like he is above others but in truth he is very shy, lazy and constantly avoids confrontation even with those who are his followers. He is also a bigger crybaby than his younger brother, Beelzebub, as he cries even when he loses a game against his brother when Beelzebub just randomly mashes the buttons. He also has a very childish infatuation over Lamia, the demon nurse working under Dr. Furcas, calling her his wife which Lamia greatly opposes. In conclusion, he behaves like a spoiled brat. PlotПравить Prince En was sent to earth by the his father the Demon Lord on an order to destroy it, and so along with his 3 maids, Satura, Izabella, and Yolda, traveled to Earth. While Oga with Furuichi was trying to remember the name of Baby Be'el, Yolda arrived and held Be'el in her arms. At first, Oga thought that Yolda, Hilda's sister, was Hilda. Furuichi then calls Yolda as Hilda, but Yolda appears next to him and says that she isn't Hilda and makes him pass out. Yolda then heads towards Oga and attempted to kiss him, but Hilda comes and quickly intervenes. Yolda says that they haven't seen each other in a while, both battle ready, but Izabella and Satura comes to stop the battle before it begins. And seen through the shadows, En arrives and greets Be'el. Izabella takes out a book, rips a piece of paper and summoned a large chair from it, for En's leisure to sit in, while Yolda fans him, and Satura gives him his favourite Melon Drink. He then announces himself as Be'el's older brother, and begins to say that he only came to introduce himself, after Yolda knocked Aoi unconscious. After this, they move to Furuichi's home and tells them of how En was sent to destroy humanity. Oga then scoffs En for this, and is poked on the forehead painfully by Yolda. Izabella tells her to calm down and says that they can kill him anytime. En says that his father probably sent them on this request because "they would have fun destroying Earth". En reaches out for Be'el in assistance, but Be'el instead throws ice cubes at him cheerfully. Hilda stops Be'el from throwing them, but fire starts to burn in the room, showing that this is En's ability. Before En could cry anymore, the maids try to cheer him up, but to no avail. Satura suggests that he should play a game, and asks Furuichi if he had any that he could play, as he did, he asked En if he wanted to play with him on his PlayStation 2, En happily says. "I'll play!" while wiping his tears away. After Furuichi is finished setting the system up, En is surprised to see the system, as he only played the gameboy. When he plays the game, Bio Husband 4, he is amazed by many of the buttons on the controller, the graphics, and the game's fast pace. Baby Be'el was very eager to play against En, further proving the idea that there is a sibling rivalry between the two (even though it is a bit one-sided, since En isn't even barely jealous of Baby Be'el). En almost cried after he lost, because his defense moves weren't enough to block Baby Be'el's random mashing of buttons. However, En was so excited about all of the new gaming opportunities that he calmed down by himself. In the end, En has postponed his mission to explore the many arcades and game stores that earth has to offer (some even suggested by Furuichi). Later, En and the maids go to an arcade. While he is playing a claw game with Izabella supplying the tokens and Yolda spectating. As Izabella reaches into her purse to get more tokens, Satura runs up and says that she found something that En might be interested in. From the window, they see a large ferris wheel, and En gets very excited. Later, they end up in Ishiyama Land. En decided to ride the roller coaster but is later frightened when they were about to ride up and down the coaster. Powers & AbilitiesПравить Currently, there have been no scenes has been shown of En's fighting abilities (Except his demonic abilities), but since his father trusted him with humanity's destruction, he must have some potential. Demonic Abilities *''Fire'' - When En cries, he can cause heat around his surrounding area. *''Sea of Flames'' - Back in the demon world, En once had a tantrum so ferocious that the sea boiled for 7 days, and 7 nights and 30 villages were destroyed. TriviaПравить *En made a cameo in episode 27 along with Izabella. *En also made a cameo in episode 34, 35, and 36.